


His Lips Were Chapped

by shiningrain312



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningrain312/pseuds/shiningrain312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘His lips were chapped.’</p>
<p>That was the first thing that popped into Kise’s mind when Aomine suddenly grabbed his sweat drenched t-shirt, pushed him down onto the hard gymnasium floor and kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lips Were Chapped

**Author's Note:**

> [The picture](http://ohbirds.tumblr.com/post/27690031335/seal) for my inspiration for this story.

‘His lips were chapped.’

That was the first thing that popped into Kise’s mind when Aomine suddenly grabbed his sweat drenched t-shirt, pushed him down onto the hard gymnasium floor and kissed him. 

It was nothing like back in middle school when some girl, whose name he couldn’t remember at the moment, boldly kissed him on Valentine’s Day as she shoved a box of homemade chocolates at him. While it was sweet of the girl to spend her time making him chocolates, the kind gesture wore thin when she collided her lips painfully with his and then made a mad dash back to her group of friends, blushing and giggling about what happened as they walked back to class.

Kise had kissed a few girls since that painful moment, but he never really felt anything for them after it happened. He never knew why he didn’t feel anything, always chalking it up to the girl being too nervous or it was just not the right moment. As time went on, Kise finally realized the thing he was missing was that special something, that ‘spark’ they’re always talking about in those romance movies and dramas his sisters would force him to watch over school breaks.

While the kiss wasn’t as passion-filled as he had wanted it to be, it wasn’t what you would call ‘sweet and gentle’ either. Kise couldn’t explain it other than it being completely Aomine. 

“What was that for?” Kise questioned as his breathing slowed enough for him to form a coherent sentence.

Aomine scoffed and pushed himself off of Kise, vehemently telling himself the noise was not out of embarrassment. “What do you think that was for?”

“How should I know? You’re the one that kissed me.”

His hand ran through his dark hair, thinking of every possible reason as to why he did something like this so impulsively. “I...I don’t know, I just felt like it.” When he couldn’t think of any rational reason, he opted for saying the first thing that came to his mind, “And don’t tell me you didn’t like it either, I felt you responding back!”

“I never said I didn’t,” Kise sat up from the cold floor and slid next to Aomine, watching the other regain his composure. “So...what do we do now?”

Aomine sighed. “I’ve never really done this before, especially with another guy. How are you so calm about all of this?”

Kise shrugged, grabbing the basketball that was sitting lonely in the middle of the court. “I’m not making this a bigger deal than it really is. I like you, you know I like you and you obviously like me because you wouldn’t have kissed me if you didn’t,” he lightly threw the ball at a dazed Aomine, watching as his reflexes took over and caught the ball. “Let’s just...see where this goes. For now anyway.”

He didn’t know what to say, but the moment he saw Kise smile, everything he could’ve said really didn’t have any meaning anymore. His impulse took over again and he leaned over, softly kissing him as his hand cupped Kise’s cheek.

In that moment, Kise realized that passion and that ‘spark’ he kept on telling himself he was missing, was highly overrated.


End file.
